Delecto a Vir
by caressedbythorns
Summary: Draco tries desperately to be noticed by the one man in the world he feels is good enough. Sadly his one true love is also the only man who is beyond his reach. Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world. Slash H/D One shot set in the Verum Inbresico Universe, before Reperio Verum. For one of out amazing reviewers Tsukigomori Mikomi!


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Draco tries desperately to be noticed by the one man in the world he feels is good enough. Sadly his one true love is also the only man who is beyond his reach. Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world. Slash H/D One shot set in the Verum Inbresico Universe, before Reperio Verum.

Delecto a Vir

A one shot set in the Verum Inbresico Universe

Draco fidgeted as he stood in the middle of the ministry gala. His mother was across the room chatting with Lady Zabini. She looked so alive, in her natural habitat as it were. The war had been difficult for her; without her galas and luncheons Narcissa had withered. This night she struck an impressive figure, her long platinum blond hair curled around her face and piled perfectly atop her head. Diamonds lay sparkling at her neck and dangling from her ears. The silvery blue silk gown finished her look of graceful elegance moving fluidly with her.

For the first time in months his mother looked at peace. Draco on the other hand felt as though he would crawl from his skin. Months of hiding as his home was taken over by the now dead Tom Riddle had left him with a severe lack of social grace. The bodies that teemed about the ballroom left him feeling markedly ill.

From his spot leaning next to the door to the gardens Draco spotted the hero himself chatting with Blaise and the annoying Weasley girl. Potter looked marvelously at easy as he smiled and laughed at something one of his companions must have told him. His green eyes flashed and for a moment it was all Draco could do to stop himself from walking towards the astonishing figure that was The-Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort.

_What would he want with my presence? _The blond chastised himself turning from the alluring vision. _Potter may have saved mother and I but that was the war, this is now. _Draco sighed as he stepped lightly away from the wall. His mother was gesturing to him and he was sure that she would need his assistance with the pawing Lord Beranger. The pig seemed to be attempting to court the blushing Narcissa while Lady Zabini watched with barely contained amusement.

"Draco my darling." His mother greeted him as he stepped next to her taking her proffered hand. "May I introduce my son Lord Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Lord Nathaniel Beranger." Narcissa introduced them. Draco nodded and smiled as he felt his mother slip slightly behind his larger frame.

"Ah yes Lord Beranger I had heard you were gracing London with your patronage this season." Draco remarked cordially. "I must say you have been causing quite the flurry of gossip. Is it true that your daughters are to attend an American school in the fall rather than Hogwarts?" Draco inquired waving his hand to his mother in dismissal.

Lady Zabini took his mother's hand and quick as lightning the two women were gliding towards the minister.

"It gives this old man great pleasure to meet one with such impeccable status in London society such as yourself Lord Malfoy. " The brunette man replied his tone relaying his gruff acceptance of Narcissa's departure. "As for the rumors of my daughters' dissemination from Hogwarts they are vastly over exaggerated. My youngest wishes to live with her mother and stepfather in America as such she will be attending an American school of the duration of her stay." He explained gesturing for Draco to walk with him.

Internally the blond sighed but outwardly he nodded and stepped lightly with the older man to the outskirts of the milling crowd.

"It seems the ladies have created a slight where none was intended. You must of course excuse them; Londoners are quite fond of the old school." Draco replied as the strolled.

The older man stopped just short of the far wall and turned to look at Draco full on. "I have found myself without a wife Lord Malfoy, for this reason I have traveled from Scotland to this **fine **city." The man began his Scottish brogue more noticeable not that he spoke plainly. "It would be in your best interest not to interfere in my affairs again."

Draco stared astounded at the man's audacity for a moment before leaning in whispering. "Your affairs are your own sir, but if you dare lay one finger on my mother again you will find yourself without the means to please whatever wife will have you." Draco stepped back then and allowed himself to breathe deeply. "I am the only one who can give my mother's hand to another as the head of the Malfoy family. I would be very careful about who you threaten Lord Beranger. You may not like the response you receive. " Draco turned intending to return to his mother's side lest another would be suitor cornered her; when suddenly he was pushed to the ground and a flash of light burst over his head.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco turned suddenly not believing his ears. It couldn't be, could it?

Before him holding the other Lords' wand was Harry Potter. Green eyes met grey for a moment before the brunette turned back to the large Scottish man.

"Why did you attack when his back was turned?" Potter asked stalking up to the now cowering man.

"I well, I mean, he was… and" Lord Beranger struggled to voice his reasons while doing a remarkable imitation of Longbottom in potions class.

The minister took that as his cue, he stalked forward past Draco, two Aurors flanking him.

"Take him to headquarters. We don't allow people to cast rending curses with in the ministry Lord Beranger, and we most certainly do not allow attempted murder to be over looked." The two Aurors lead the obviously distraught man from the ball room as Draco stood the enormity of the situation fully hitting him.

"Are you okay?" Potters voice was soft and concerned.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance. I must admit I was not nearly as vigilant as I should have been." Draco replied smiling at the worried look that graced the handsome face.

"It's peace time, things like that shouldn't happen." Potter groused returning Draco's smile.

"Oh Darling are you injured?" Narcissa's concerned voice broke the spell Draco was under as he was swept in to her soft embrace.

He smiled and pulled back do he could look her in the eye. "I'm fine mother; Lord Potter was kind enough to take care of my would-be attacker." Draco reassured her.

His mother smile was one of pure unaltered relief. "Oh thank you Lord Potter!" She exclaimed taking Harry in to her arms as she had done with Draco moments before.

"Think nothing of it My Lady." Potter replied hugging her back. "You're Teddy's Aunt after all, that makes both of you family."

Draco winced inwardly at the reminder of their relation; yet another reason why Harry could never consider Draco as a partner. They were practically related.

"Yes well that may be but you are still a hero." Narcissa continued. "Would you do us the honor of dinning with us tomorrow evening? Domeda, Teddy and your friends are invited as well." Narcissa insisted smiling charmingly at Potter.

Draco almost felt bad for the brunette, but the thought of spending a night with him made that impossible.

"Well erm yeah sure that sounds good." Potter sounded baffled by the sudden request. Draco was awed as a light blush spread across the brunette's cheeks.

"Well then we will see you at 6pm sharp tomorrow night." His mother nodded smiling and stepped back taking his arm.

Draco smiled bashfully at Harry as he was pulled away from the still blushing man. "Thank you again Lord Potter." He managed before his mother drug him in to the crowd of glistening socialites.

The next evening found Draco Dressed in a set of fine Azure satin robes staring at himself in his mirror.

"You look fine." Pansy told him as she lounged on his bed.

Draco turned to glare at his 'friend'. "Well I don't want to look fine Pansy. This is Harry Potter." Draco snapped turning to the mirror again to fix his hair.

"You've changed five times Draco. This isn't even a date, how do you know he isn't going to bring the Weasley bint with him?" Her vice seemed closer and Draco glanced in to the mirror.

"Why are you going through my wardrobe?" He asked sharply.

"Why are you being a giant prat?" She shot back throwing a robe out at his face. "Put that on and stop whining. It makes your eyes look amazing." She told him stepping out of the wardrobe and throwing herself back on to his bed.

Draco glared and pulled his robe off. He slipped in to a powder blue robe with silver thread running through it making it shimmer in the light. Draco turned side to side watching as the light made the robe glisten.

"Well fine you're right." Draco grated out throwing his friend a sharp look. "Still doesn't excuse your invasion of my privacy." He huffed straightening his robes and smiling confidently in to the mirror.  
"If Potter doesn't want to jump your bones in that he is obviously not bent." Pansy commented.

"Do you think he is? Bent I mean." Draco asked turning and walking to his dressing table. He picked up a bottle of cologne and dabbed some on to his neck.

"Well if the papers are to be believed he has left a string of satisfied lovers both male and female in his wake over the last few years." Pansy responded glibly. Her pretty brown curls were the only thing visible as she climbed under his comforter.

"What are you doing?" He asked turning to look at the lump.

"It is ridiculously cold in here isn't it? I'm trying to get warm." Her voice was muffled by the down between them.

"It is not cold Pansy, you are just perpetually chilly. I assume it is from that piece of ice you call a heart." He told her poking at her form.

"Humph, Draco Arcturius Malfoy is that anyway to speak to you best and oldest friend?" She sounded petulant.

"It is when said friend is being a nuisance." He told her laughing at the sound his statement earned. "I'm going down to dinner Pans, feel free to join us."

Her head popped up from under the covers at his announcement. "Oh well I suppose I'll get going then. I have to meet Mummy and Daddy to talk about a 'date' they want me to go on." She sniffed pulling her lithe frame from under the covers with more dignity than Draco thought should have been possible.

"They are still on about you being married soon then?" He asked eyeing her.

"Hmm, of course they are dear Dragon. That is not to say I mean to allow such a thing to befall myself. But I suppose I can play the dutiful daughter once or twice a month." She winked and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I want details my dear!" She smiled at him in a decidedly evil manner before stepping in to the floo and disappearing.

His mother was waiting in the sitting room when he arrived downstairs. She was wearing a white and gold evening gown with matching robes. They gave her an even more ethereal glow and Draco wondered not for the first time why his mother had yet to remarry.

"Good evening Darling." Narcissa greeted standing from her golden chair and opening her arms to him in offering.

Draco stepped forward in to his mother's embrace and smiled as her scent enveloped him. "Good evening mother." He replied pulling back and sitting on the sofa.

"Will Pansy be joining us this evening my son?" She asked taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Sadly not, her parents have set up a **date** for her." He emphasized date not allowing his mother to misconstrue his words.

"Ah yes Clair and Octavian have been quite insistent that she marry well. I believe they wish to restore their name after atrocious things their son did in the war." Narcissa commented giving Draco a sharp look. "While Pansy is a good friend Draco, do not think of doing her any favors."

Draco nodded knowing his mother was correct. Pansy was not a suitable wife. He needed someone with stronger ties to the light side.

"I noticed the way Lord Potter looked at you last night. He would be quite a suitable candidate for a husband Darling." Narcissa stated, never one for games within the family.

"Yes well he may not feel the same way Mother. I would rather you not say anything of the sort to our guest." Draco told her sharply.

He heard his mother's soft sigh. "Yes of course Dragon." She bit out shortly going back to staring into the roaring fire.

Draco rubbed his temples and tried again. "I'm sorry Mother, Pansy has me in a sour mood. Forgive me for snapping at you I know you would never act in such an ill-mannered fashion."

Narcissa sniffed almost imperceptivity and nodded. "Of course my Darling, I know you would never insult me so." She replied sipping from her drink once more.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy your guests have arrived." Bertram their elderly house elf announced breaking the silence.

"Wonderful! Please show them in and tell the cooks to be ready with dinner." Narcissa smiled widely and clapped her hands once in excitement.

Draco smiled at his mother's show of emotion. She was always so cool when it came to other people. It was nice to see her excited to see someone.

"Will Aunt Andromeda be joining us Mother?" He asked watching his mother's face brighten further at his words.

"Oh yes she and little Teddy are accompanying Lord Potter I believe Mister and Madam Weasley will be joining us as well." His mother stood the sound of footfalls reached Draco's ears and he too stood offering his mother his arm.

They were standing like that arm in arm before the happily crackling fire when their guests arrived.

Draco's breath caught as Harry walked through the sitting room doors carrying a black haired little boy. Normally when Teddy visited he mimicked Draco with steely grey eyes and platinum blond hair. Now the boy beamed at him from behind emerald green eyes his shaggy black hair falling messily about his face.

"Narcissa so good of you to invite us." His Aunt's voice rang out clear through large room as she stepped around Harry to embrace his mother.

Harry let Teddy down. The little boy ran directly to Draco smiling widely. "Cousin Draco!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around his leg. Draco smiled and patted the small boys head lightly.

"Teddy, it is so good to see you. Have you been a good boy since last we parted?" He asked leaning down to sweep the brunette child in to his arms.

"Yes! And stop talking all funny. Harry says it makes you sound stuck up." Teddy informed him giggling.

Draco stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before looking up at Harry. "Does he now?"

Teddy nodded and giggled again as Draco let him down.

"I erm well you do sound all fancy." Harry mumbled.

Draco smiled preditoraly. "Yes well I suppose I can try to sound less… fancy was it?" he commented. He could feel his mother's disapproving stare on his back. He could almost hear her thoughts, _He's a Potter Draco do not make our family a laughing stock by annoying him. _

The blond sighed and smiled easier. "I am a bit nervous I must admit, the last time we truly spoke you were my hero. It seems you are always saving my life Lord Potter." He tried to sound as sincere as possible; he really did owe Potter his life.

"Erm yeah I guess I did… Harry… my name I mean its Harry. You should use it, if you want to that is." The brunette struggled obviously with what he wished to say.

Draco stared once again dumb founded by the ineloquence that was Lord Harry James Potter. "Of course Harry, it would be an honor to call you by your given name. I hope you will give me the pleasure of reciprocating?" Draco asked glancing at his mother. She looked quite happy with the way things were going. His Aunt too looked like the cat that caught the canary. _Those two are up to something._ He realized hoping they were on his side.

"Er well you want me to call you Draco then?" Harry asked sounding very unsure of himself.

"Only if you wish to." Draco replied stepping closer to the dark haired man.

"Oh yes I do." Harry's voice was soft the tenor making Draco's cheeks heat.

Grey eyes met green for one sparking moment; which was promptly broken by a very hungry put out little Teddy.

"Mama I'm hungry can't Harry and Cousin Draco talk later?" His little voice was loud in the quiet of the moment.

Draco spun around and looked at the brunette boy grasping at his mother's gown.

Andromeda smiled and looked to Narcissa who returned it in kind.

"Oh yes light of my life I'm sure Aunt Narcissa has made us a wonderful meal." Andromeda answered her son sweeping him in to her arms.

Draco watched his mother nodded and clap her hands lightly to signal the house elves it was time to serve dinner.

It was only once they were seated in the family dining room and the food was before them that Draco noticed the distinct lack of any red heads.

"Where are your friends this evening?" He asked turning to Harry who sat next to him.

It seemed for a moment he wouldn't answer but then he turned and shot a hesitant smile at the blond.

"I thought it would be nice to have just the family here tonight. I love the Weasley's but they can be very… rambunctious." He explained. Andromeda laughed from across the table.

"That is one word for them. I suppose if there weren't so many of them it would seem less chaotic but they are quite an amusing bunch." She added smiling fondly.

The soft sound of snoring suddenly filled the room. Draco looked down at Teddy and smiled. He was fast asleep next to his dessert dish.

"Well I was planning on staying later but…" Andromeda started only to be silenced by his mother's hand.

"Stay sister we haven't seen one another in weeks, put Teddy down in Draco's old room it is set up just for children his age." Draco smiled to himself his mother always had a plan.

Andromeda agreed and soon the two women were gliding out of the room along with one sleeping toddler.

"Would you join me for a walk in the gardens?" Draco asked suddenly. The room seemed all to stifling after the departure of his mother.

"Sure." The brunette replied shooting Draco a hesitant look that made the blonds stomach flip flop in excitement.

Draco stood and waited for Harry to do the same. Then he lead the younger man through the halls to the main ball room and out through the doors to the expansive gardens.

The moon was pregnant in the sky, hanging low and shining brightly. It cast a silvery light over the beautiful roses that surrounded them as they strolled.

"This is my favorite place on the grounds." Draco announced in almost a whisper. "I used to come out here and hide while that monster was using our home." He explained running his fingers along the petals of a red rose.

"Oh." Harry's voice was shaky.

"Hmm I… well I thought about you a lot. I hoped you would save us, I suppose you did. Have I, ever thanked you for that? I can't remember." Draco turned and allowed the moon to his face perfectly. He knew his skin was shining his eyes sparkling. This was how he wanted Harry to remember him, beautiful and strong, not weak and tattered.

"I think so, it's all a blur really." Harry replied his hand rose slightly. For a moment it looked as if he would reach out and touch the blond. Draco's breath caught, but Harry seemed to think better of it as it returned to his side.

"Would you go out to dinner with me?" Draco asked stepping closer. "I would be very grateful if you would." He whispered the last part barley six inches away from the other man.

The brunette leaned in closing the distance between them almost entirely.

"It would be my pleasure Draco." He whispered. The blond shuddered as his name rolled off the green eyed saviors tongue.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut and for just a moment he worried he would be left standing there looking like an idiot. But then those wonderful, soft, wet lips descended on his own and Harry's tentative hands stroked his hair and his shoulders. The blond sighed in to the kiss his entire body feeling like he was floating.

It wasn't the proper way to go about things, the normal way. _But then,_ Draco considered wrapping his own slender arms around the other man. _Harry has always been anything but normal_.

A/N Okay so this is for our most loyal reviewer Tsukigomori Mikomi! This has been a long time coming and we hope you enjoyed it!

As always feed the authors!

Caressedbythorns and SMaddox


End file.
